


Coming to Terms

by kingvandam



Series: Falling was a Mistake [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Romance, not so one sided attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: And for the first time Dean thought things would be okay.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Falling was a Mistake [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! the final part! thank you all for sticking with it, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it for all of you! enjoy!

Few things were harder to come to terms with than your sexuality. Dean knew that. That’s why he tried his best not to push Roman. Roman would come around when he was ready. The last thing Dean wanted was for Roman to feel pressured into being with him. Dean didn’t want Roman to associate anything negative with him. Not now, not down the line, not ever. So Dean would be patient. If Roman needed time he needed time. Roman wasn’t quite ready to tell anybody but in private they could make out. Sometimes Roman would feel brave and feel Dean up but that wasn’t very often. 

Sometimes they would go on dates. Nothing out of the normal of what they would normally be doing, but between the two of them they knew. Mostly they did a lot of driving around to parks and talking. Not too different from what they were already doing. Just now they would hold hands in the truck and at night when nobody was looking. Roman wasn’t ready for people to see and that was fine by Dean. People took time. Roman would take time. Hell it took Dean years to figure out he was gay. It took even longer to admit it. He hoped that it would take Roman less time since he had Dean by his side for the whole thing. 

Slowly Roman was opening up. He started pointing things out here and there. Things that should’ve tipped him off that he liked guys a little earlier. He also started to be able to point out things that made him realize why he was so blind to it before. Why he ignored every little hint. It had a lot to do with how he was raised. His household wasn’t overly religious but they did go to church around the holidays and say grace at dinner every night. He also had all of his football friends that would make fun of him for Dean being gay and how much time they spent together. Roman had justified it as needing to protect his little brother but was starting to realize it might’ve been about a little bit more than that. 

Dean understood the hesitation it’s not like his upbringing didn’t play a role in how long it took him to admit it to Roman. He still wasn’t planning on telling his parents. Every time something even remotely queer came to his fathers attention he’d tell Dean that if he even looked at a boy the wrong way he’d kill him. No son of his was going to be gay. So he kept it a secret. He’d gotten his ass kicked for far less. Like a broom for example. The last thing he needed his father to know was that he was gay. Dean’s whole world would probably end then and there. 

Dean had been spending more time at Roman’s as of late. Nearly every day of the week he’d be there. Dean’s father didn’t care. Less mouths to feed he’d say. Dean also hadn’t drank since Roman had said he prefered Dean sober. Dean was also starting to think he preferred himself sober. There was something about being able to remember what he did with Roman the night before that couldn’t be beat. Being able to remember what he had said to Roman. Being able to stop himself from having a complete meltdown. At least for the time being he could. Their problems weren’t just going to go away. Especially Dean’s. The only thing they could do is try to fight them off together. 

“Where do you wanna head to tonight?” Roman asked. 

They were in Roman’s truck. It was late at night and the sun had already set. The last remaining bits of daylight were nearly gone completely. They had started driving around when it was still setting. Neither had a destination on mind and there was snow everywhere so a lot of things were already x’d off their list. There weren't many places to go in the first place. 

Dean sort of shrugged, “I don’t know. How ‘bout that park with the pond. On the edge of town.” 

“Park it is,” Roman agreed. 

They weren’t far from it but they were headed in the opposite direction. A little ways down the road Roman managed to turn the vehicle around and start driving towards the park. It wasn’t much of a park. Just a swingset and a look out onto a fairly large pond. All you could really do was drive up the the pond and look out or you could swing. Normally Roman would back up to the pond and they’d sit in the bed of the truck. Once they even camped out there. They had put and air mattress in the bed of the truck and slept on it. It was nice and definitely worth doing again when they got the chance. 

When Roman pulled in he backed up to the pond and parked there like they had dozens of times before. Dean got out first to open up the bed of the truck while Roman took a second to grab some extra blankets Roman kept in his truck for nights like this. Dean was already sitting on the edge of the bed when Roman came around and set the blankets next to him. While Roman hopped up himself Dean unfolded the blankets and wrapped them around himself, leaving room for Roman of course. Soon enough he had Roman’s body heat beside him as well as the newfound warmth of the blankets. 

“What do you think you’re gonna do after high school?” Dean asked quietly. 

Roman took a moment to think about his answer, “Go to college. Live in an apartment. Just the two of us.”

Dean looked over to Roman, “You’d really want to live with me?”

“I’m going to,” Roman nodded, “You’re getting out of that house the second you turn 18. Whether I still live with my parents or not. You’re moving in.”

“I don’t get a choice?” Dean half laughed.

“No.”

“Thanks.”

“I do love you you know?” Roman looked Dean dead in the eye, “I love you.”

“You really love me? Like how I love you?” Dean asked cautiously. 

“Yeah,” Roman smiled, “I think I do.” 

It was then that Dean leaned in and gave Roman a small soft kiss as he thought for the first time, really thought, that maybe life really would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
